


Beetles

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Gen, Tsuyoshi's adorable beetle song, the SmaShip bus trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: "We wouldn't have to talk," Shingo tells the river. He shifts a step sideways, so that his sweatshirt sleeve just brushes Nakai's. "Just be together."(A moment after the SmaShip bus trip.)





	

When filming wraps and the staff begins to clean up the campsite, Shingo drifts down to the edge of the water with a beer in hand and stares out at the dimly-lit rapids. The day has gone by so quickly, so full of new experiences and conversations and revelations, that he can barely remember any of it.

Gravel crunches as Tsuyoshi joins him; a moment later, Nakai follows, hunched slightly over his beer as if he's cold, or as if he's trying to close off his own warmth now that the cameras are off. "I could stay like this all night, too," Tsuyoshi murmurs, seemingly to the dregs in his beer cup.

Nakai takes a sip of beer, eyes flicking up to glance over the rim and then back down. "We'd run out of things to talk about," he mumbles into the foam.

"We wouldn't have to talk," Shingo tells the river. He shifts a step sideways, so that his sweatshirt sleeve just brushes Nakai's. "Just be together."

Nakai looks like he wants to protest this, teeth closing on the plastic edge of his cup. Shingo wonders why it's so automatic now, that need to step away and pretend like watching from a distance is the closest he can stand to be.

Tsuyoshi glances sideways, and then fakes a shiver, shoving his free hand into his pocket and shuffling closer to bump Nakai's shoulder. "Or I could play for you guys some more. Wanna hear an acoustic Five Respect?"

Nakai snorts into his cup, ducking his head. "Like we wanna hear more of _your_ singing," he grumbles, but the corners of his mouth betray him, sneaking into a smile. Shingo knows, whether Nakai will admit it or not, he loves being together like this the most out of any of them.

He watches the river go by, and pictures them as beetles, pausing on the shore for a moment's rest. Soon they'll take flight again, but right now, just for a little longer, their wings are folded in quiet, comfortable companionship.


End file.
